The present invention was conceived while dining at a restaurant with an infant. At which time the infant kept trying to chew on the table edge. Thus, we soon determined there was a need for some type of barrier, or covering which could be easily transported and removably attached to the table. Also, at that time it was contended that if we combined a placemat with the barrier, this would provide a sanitary eating surface as well, which proves to be most advantageous.
In the past, many types of protective edge pads have been taught within the prior art. As there is a great need to address and eliminate the numerous accidents incurred when small children accidentally fall against, or into the corners of furniture, or the like.
Therefore, many different types of apparatus's have been developed to resolve this problem. However, each have inherent disadvantages which the present invention addresses and overcomes. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,582,739, and 4,817,902, each provide and teach a corner protector. However, each are limited in use as they can only be attached to the corner structure and thus are not applicable for use on furnishings having a circular or oval shaped edge, or the like. Furthermore, neither apparatus addresses or suggests that it may be used to cover not only the corner edges of furniture, but a large portion of the table surface as well. Such as taught by the present invention which is most advantageous, as will later be seen.
Other types of protective edge bumpers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,810,550, 4,117,782 and 4,153,230, all of which pertain to bumpers for table games or the like. Again, these bumpers are only functional for use on corners and are not functional for use as a placemat, as is the present invention.